The present invention generally relates to leashes for walking pets and, in particular, to leashes for walking dogs.
Leashes for walking pets are well known. Representative dog leashes are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,418; 4,269,150; 4,887,551; 6,688,260; and 7,886,700.
A problem often encountered when walking a pet using a retractable leash is compensating for, or otherwise limiting, quick acceleration by the pet which can occur, for example, when the pet sees another animal and lunges after it. Retractable leases generally include a user-actuated break mechanism that locks the retractable leash against further extension of a cord by which the pet is tethered to the leash; however, actuating the breaking mechanism during quick acceleration can lead to a jerking stop of the pet that may injure the pet. On the other hand, a person walking a pet who does not actuate the breaking mechanism and/or who is caught off guard can be injured himself or herself when the fast-extending cord reaches its fully extendable length resulting in a jerking of the person's arm and, likely, the unintended release of the lead itself.
One or more embodiments of the present invention provide the benefit of opposing the accelerated unwinding of a cord from a retractable leash when walking a pet which is not dependent upon a person actuating a breaking mechanism of the leash.